


Hadestown oneshots!

by Theonewhobloomsinthebittersnow



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, just cute tumblr prompts and stuff, oneshots, tags will be edited as I add more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhobloomsinthebittersnow/pseuds/Theonewhobloomsinthebittersnow
Summary: Literally exactly what the title says
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. Pre-thingy

Hi! So this is just going to be where I post all of the little prompts I respond to on tumblr! I hope you enjoy! If you don't have/don't want to follow me on tumblr you can also always submit prompts here. I'm really bad a writing Hades and Persephone stuff though, so try to keep it more Orphydice? Hades and Persephone will usually be there though, as well as Phoenix! So that's about it, I really do hope you like it!


	2. Love advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone gives Eurydice love advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Are you alright Songbird?” Persephone asked as Eurydice wiped down the last table. “You’ve been awfully quiet all day.”

“Yeah, I’m ok,” Eurydice said, giving a small start as if she had been jerked from her train of thought. “I’m just thinking.”

“What are you thinking about?” Persephone asked. “No wait, don’t tell me. It’s Orpheus.” Eurydice’s face went a little red and she unconsciously raised her thumbnail to her mouth. 

“Maybe,” she answered, trying to play it cool. Persephone laughed a little and ignored her feeble attempts.

“How are you two doing?” She asked.

“Good,” Eurydice smiled. “Really good, actually. Orpheus started doing day shifts at the bar so that he can perform in town at night. People really like his music!”

“That’s good, right?” Persephone asked. “So what’s bothering you?”

“I just- he’s so good at talking Persephone. He says all this beautiful stuff and I’m just kind of trying to keep up. How do I match up to what he’s doing?” Eurydice still seemed a little nervous and shrank away after her sudden outburst. “I just want to make him as happy as he makes me,” she mumbled, suddenly shy. Persephone smiled a little and stood up, going over to Eurydice.

“You know, he said the same thing to me last week?” She said gently. Eurydice looked up at her skeptically.

“He said that  _ I _ was good with  _ words _ ?” She asked, dryly.

“Well no,” Persephone conceded, “but he did say that he was worried because you always seemed to know how to act and what to do and he never has any idea what to do.” That made Eurydice smile a little.

“He said that?” She asked.

“Oh for sure,” Persephone said, and then rolled her eyes a bit. “You two are so worried about falling out of love that you’re forgetting how in love you are.” And with that statement, the goddess stood up and left the bar, giving Eurydice a wink as the door swung shut behind her.

Later that night, Eurydice was still thinking about what Persephone had said as she made her way home. When she walked through the door, she found Orpheus sitting on the couch messing around with the harmony for a new song he was writing. 

“You’re home early,” she remarked, kicking off her boots and sitting down next to him on the couch. 

“Yeah, there weren’t that many people there tonight,” he said, putting down his guitar and wrapping an arm around her. She let her head rest on his chest and focused on his steady heartbeat, letting her eyes close. 

“I love you,” she murmured, not opening her eyes. 

“I love you too,” he said back, pulling her a little closer to him. “I love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really proud of this one, I know Phoenix wasn't in it, but still.


	3. Pet sitting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurydice needs help pet sitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW mentions of abuse

“Yes, I’m telling you that I need your help pet sitting,” Eurydice repeated. “Yes, I- stop laughing! You’ve never met this dog before! He’s literally the smartest animal I’ve ever met. I’m not mean I’m speaking facts.” She paused for a moment, listening to the other side of the call. “Ok, I love you too. Ok, see you soon.” She hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. “Now what am I going to do with you?” She asked the large and floppy Bulldog on the floor. The dog wagged his tail and yawned. “Don’t play innocent with me,” she warned. “I know the moment that door opens you’re going to go sprinting for freedom and I can’t afford to lose you right now.” The dog wagged his tail again, standing and jumping up onto the couch next to her. Eurydice scratched his ears, smiling a little. “Ya know, when I was a kid I always asked for a dog. It sounded like so much fun. I would just have a forever friend who I could play with all day and he would never get bored of me or hit me…” she drifted off a little, lost in thought. “But whatever, I never got one. Actually, I’m kinda glad about that because it’s not like we would have been able to take care of a dog. Still, it would have been nice…” she drifted off again and it was silent in the house for a few seconds before the sound of sniffling behind her made her practically jump out of her skin. 

“Holy shit Orpheus,” she gasped, clapping a hand over her beating heart. “How long have you been standing there?” He shrugged,

“Not long. I heard you talking and didn’t want to interrupt so I came in quietly,” he wiped his eyes again and sat down next to her on the couch.

“Why are you crying?” Eurydice asked, taking his hand.

“I just love you a lot,” he said quietly. “And I wish I could take away all your pain.” Eurydice wasn’t sure what to say to that, so she settled with hugging him as tightly as she could, letting her head come to rest on his shoulder. 

“I love you too,” she mumbled. “Now stop making me cry, we have a job to do.” That made him laugh.

“Ok, so where’s this dog we’re supposed to be watching?” He asked.

“He’s right there,” Eurydice said, gesturing to the empty spot on the couch where the dog had been moments before. “Oh shit,” she muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what this is either... I think it's just my need for everything so be sad and then have a happy ending. Oh well, hope you enjoyed! Also, sorry this is so short I was tired when I wrote it...


	4. Cat follows Orpheus home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> once again, exactly what the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this later tonight but I didn't want to do my homework so I'm posting now (also sorry it's super short again)

Orpheus didn’t mean to make friends with the cat, he had just wanted to feed it a little bit because it was so skinny. He had expected the cat to just grab the food and run away. What he didn’t expect, however, was for the cat to follow him all the way home.

“Look,” Orpheus said, turning to the cat who was still cheerfully walking behind him after several fruitless attempts to scare him off. “I don’t know what to tell you, buddy. As much as I would like to keep you, we definitely can’t take another mouth to feed right now.” The cat, unsurprisingly, said nothing. Orpheus sighed and gave up for the moment, trying to figure out what on earth he was supposed to do. As he neared the house, however, he decided that he would just have to be faster than the cat. Without warning, he broke into a sprint, running as fast as he could towards the house, the cat right on his heels. Orpheus dove through the door and slammed it shut behind him, causing Eurydice to jump several feet into the air.

“Are you ok?” She asked, jumping up. “What’s wrong?” 

“I was followed,” Orpheus panted, kicking off his boots. Eurydice’s whole body tensed, and she went to the window, glancing outside.

“By who? What happened?” She asked, looking at Orpheus urgently. Before he could answer, however, there was a scratching sound at the front door. Eurydice glanced at Orpheus, now extremely confused, and went to the door, pulling it open just the slightest bit. As soon as the door opened, the cat dove into the house and screeched to a halt right in front of Orpheus, who jumped away from him. Eurydice took one look at the cat and burst out laughing.

“Are you saying,” she gasped through her laughter, “that you were followed home by a cat and you tried to outrun it?” Orpheus’s face went rather red and he seemed to be trying to shrink into himself.

“Look,” he started, but Eurydice cut him off.

“I love you so much, you know that?” She said, still laughing a little bit. That made him laugh as well. “Why don’t we just bring him to Mr. Hermes in the morning. He’ll be able to take care of him,” Eurydice said, reaching down to scratch the cat between the ears. “For now we can feed him table scraps, one meal can’t hurt.” The cat purred a bit at the petting and Eurydice smiled a little. “Or, we do have a mouse problem,” she said, glancing back up at Orpheus who was watching her with a smile on his face. 

“That we do,” he agreed, bending down to pet the cat as well. “That we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I don't love this one that much but I still kinda wanted to post it. Idk. Anyway, hope you liked it!


	5. Crimas!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little Christmas Eve oneshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! (Once again not thrilled about the ending but whatever)

It was Christmas Eve and the bar was all decorated. There was a cheery warm feeling inside that always comes with being someplace warm in the winter, especially around Christmas. Hermes had closed up early that night, wanting to spend more time with everyone. Hermes, Eurydice, and Phoenix were sitting around the fireplace chatting and laughing together, waiting for Orpheus to get back from wiping down the tables. Everyone was in a very good mood. Hermes, however, kept glancing at the door as if he was waiting for something.

“What are you looking for Mr. Hermes?” Eurydice asked, after the third time he had seen the god do this.

“Hm? Oh nothing, just waiting for someone,”  _ (WAAAAIIIIT FOR- ok I’ll see myself out)  _ Hermes replied, glancing at the door again.

“Who are you waiting for?” Phoenix asked sleepily from where she was curled up on Eurydice’s lap. The little girl had been tired out from playing in the snow all day and her eyes kept drifting shut in the heat of the fire. 

“Phe, maybe we should get you to bed,” Hermes said, ignoring her question.

“No I wanna stay up,” Phoenix protested, her eyes drifting closed again.

“But if you go to sleep now then Santa will come,” Eurydice said smiling as Phoenix rested her on her shoulder. 

“Who’s Santa?” Phoenix asked, twisting around to look at Eurydice.

“You never heard about Santa Clause?” Eurydice asked. Phoenix shook her head.

“Well, it’s about time we fixed that,” Hermes said, leaning back in his chair. But before anyone could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. Hermes smiled and stood up, walking over to the door and pulling it open, revealing two more gods both dressed in black. 

“Auntie Seph!” Phoenix shrieked, jumping off of Eurydice’s lap, her previous exhaustion suddenly forgotten. Persephone laughed and caught the young girl in her arms.

“Hey lovebug,” she said. “Did you miss me?”

“Yeah,” Phoenix said, resting her head on the goddess’s shoulder. “Hi, mister Hades!” she called, waving at the god who stood just behind Persephone. Hades spared her a rare smile. 

“What are you doing here?” Eurydice asked, hugging the goddess with the arm that wasn’t holding Phoenix. “It’s the middle of winter!” Persephone stuck out her tongue teasingly, 

“Not happy to see me songbird?” She asked, tapping the girl’s nose. Eurydice laughed,

“Far from it,” she assured her, waving to Hades a little shyly. “Just wondering why you’re here so early.” 

“Hermes wanted us to come up for the holidays,” Hades explained. “Thought it would be a nice surprise.” Suddenly, there was a cry of

“Lady Persephone!” From the door leading to the bar and then there was another round of hugs and laughter. Eventually, everyone was sitting down in the living room. 

“Well, we were just about to tell a story actually,” Hermes said.

“Oh really?” Persephone asked, “What story?” 

“Santa Clause!” Phoenix cried, bouncing up and down a little bit. 

“Oh, I have some great stories about Santa,” Persephone said, leaning back in her chair. “Did I ever tell you about the time I met him delivering a gift to a shade?” Phoenix shook her head and Persephone grinned.

“Well, you’re in for a treat. It was Christmas eve…” As the night wore on there were more stories told. They all stumbled off to bed around midnight, long after Phoenix had fallen asleep, safe in the knowledge that they would all wake up together the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back with another mediocre fanfic they wrote at 11:30 pm? Yep, it's me. I'm actually kinda proud of this one. This is also the last of my already written stuff, so just send me prompts if you want to. I'm also on Tumblr all the time I'm pansexualandscared so follow me if you want a lot of bad theories and puns. Ok, that's all I've got for now! Goodnight lovelies!


	6. Mornings and fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just complete tooth-rotting fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fluffy mornings cuddles and grouchy (sleepy) Eurydice trying to convince Orpheus that they don’t ‘need’ to go into work.

It’s not that Eurydice didn’t want to get up, she just didn’t particularly feel like getting out of bed at all that day, so when she felt Orpheus stirring beside her, she curled into him more, mumbling her disagreement. She felt more than heard his laugh as she tightened her grip on him, burying her face in his chest. 

“ ‘Rydice we gotta wake up,” he said, rubbing his hand up and down her back. She shook her head and made a rather pained noise that made him laugh a little more and press a kiss into her hair. 

“Can’t we just stay in bed all day?” She asked, moving her head so that she could meet his eyes. “It’s so warm here.” Orpheus unconsciously pulled her closer to him, continuing to run his hand up and down her back. 

“You know why we can’t do that,” he said, kissing her forehead. She hummed a little but didn’t make any move to get up. 

“We can just call in sick today,” she said, letting her eyes close again. “Then we can stay in bed as long as we want to.” Orpheus kissed her hair again, breathing in the smell of her shampoo. 

“As much as I wish we could do that-” he started.

“Oh?” She teased, looking up at him with a smile on her face, making Orpheus blush a ridiculous shade of red. She laughed a little, tilting his head downwards so that she could kiss him. He kissed her back, wrapping his arm tighter around her shoulders. 

“I love you,” she mumbled against his lips.

“I love you too,” he said, kissing her one last time before reluctantly sliding out of bed. 

“Noooo,” she groaned, pulling the covers around her tighter. “How could you leave me?” He bent down to kiss her forehead again, gently brushing her mussed up bangs out of the way. 

“Time to get up, lover!” He said kissing her cheek. She sighed and dragged herself out of bed, complaining as she went. 

“I don’t see why mornings exist anyway,” she mumbled when she was finally out of bed. “I think we should just wake up in the afternoon.” Orpheus pulled his shirt over his head before he answered,

“Well, when you rule the world…” This was a little joke between them. Eurydice had told Orpheus about the time when she was really little and her mother had said that to her. She had ended up believing that she would actually rule the world for several days and made lots of plans about what she would do, most of them concerning food. Now, whenever one of them complained, the other one would say ‘well when you rule the world’. This time, it made Eurydice laugh and take a couple of steps to the dresser where he was standing getting ready.

“Get over here lover boy,” she teased. “You owe me for making me get out of bed.” That made him smile as he turned towards her, kissing her for the second time that morning. She relaxed into him, letting her hands come to rest at the back of his neck. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad morning after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I really like writing fluff, but mostly after I write angst. This was really fun to write though. Leave any prompts in the comments or on my Tumblr because I don't have anything else to post for this so it's gonna be quiet until I get a prompt. Ok, I love you all, drink water, make good choices


	7. Baby Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hermes telling Eurydice stories about Orpheus’ childhood, the Antics he got up to, and the few times he got in trouble. Also blushy Orpheus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! (there's minor swearing so be wary)

“Shit!” Eurydice groaned as she looked at the broken glass littering the floor from the tray of glasses she had been carrying to the kitchen.

“You alright Songbird?” Hermes called, sticking his head out of the office where he had been filling out tax forms. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she sighed, slowly getting to her feet and surveying the damage. “I just tripped over that loose floorboard again. “Sorry about the mess, I can clean it up.”

“Do you really think this is the worst thing I’ve seen after owning this bar for over 30 years?” Hermes asked, a little amused. “I’m currently raising my second child, this is nothing.” Eurydice turned and raised an eyebrow from where she was grabbing the broom.

“I feel like there’s a story behind that,” she said. Hermes grinned as he fetched the other broom from where it was hidden just inside the kitchen. 

“Let’s see… this must have been at least 17 years ago, maybe even more. Orpheus was definitely younger than ten. Anyway, it was the last day of summer. Orpheus was really sad and he just kept kinda wandering around with this really pitiful look on his face. Nobody could cheer him up. Finally, in a desperate attempt to have a good last day of summer, Persephone offered to teach him how to turn a cartwheel.”

“Oh no,” Eurydice laughed, already seeing the way this was going to turn out.

“Yep,” Hermes said, grinning. “Well as you can imagine, Orpheus was over the moon about that prospect and I was just happy to see him brighten up after being so gloomy all day. So I sent them outside. Do you know that tiny fenced-in area at the back with the dumpsters? Well, it used to be much nicer out there with grass and flowers and such. So the two of them spent the whole afternoon out there with her teaching him how to turn a cartwheel. He got it late in the day, around 5:00 I think, so he runs inside to show me. Of course, he didn’t have the best spacial awareness yet, so before I could say anything he’s turning a cartwheel right into a cabinet of dishes.” Eurydice had to clap a hand over her mouth she was laughing so hard.

“That sounds exactly like something he would do as a kid,” she said. Hermes nodded, grinning. 

“He used to take in animals he would find outside. Any animal, he brought home a snake once and I had to force him to toss it back outside. He could never understand why I would make him put them back outside. ‘They need to be inside for the winter’ he would say. ‘They’ll get cold!’ Sometimes he would give me those puppy dog eyes and boy were those hard to say no to.” Before Hermes could say anything else, however, the door opened and Orpheus walked in, shedding his coat and scarf before kissing Eurydice on top of the head. 

“Hey lover,” she greeted, grinning at him.

“Oh no,” he stopped in his tracks. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?” Eurydice asked, feigning innocence. 

“Like you know something that I don’t,” he answered. “What happened?” He questioned, turning to Hermes. The god shrugged and smiled as well. 

“Nothing big, I just told Eurydice about some of your best childhood moments.” Orpheus groaned and blushed, burying his face in his hands. That made Eurydice laugh again and slip off her stool, going to wrap an arm around his waist. 

“You sound like an awfully cute kid,” She said. Orpheus blushed more as the couple turned to walk towards the staircase that led to their tiny apartment. 

“I hope he didn’t tell you about the slide incident,” he said as they walked up the stairs.

“Oooo what’s the slide incident?” Eurydice asked. You could hear Orpheus’s sigh of defeat from all the way downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I, once again, couldn't figure out how to end it so I just kinda did it abruptly.


	8. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Persephone spills interesting secrets about her, Hermes, and Orpheus in the past to Eurydice when she’s drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know in the prompt it says Persephone's drunk but I may or may not have just forgotten that part... sorry. Anyway, enjoy!

It was late at night when Eurydice finally closed up. She had always liked working the late shift, people seemed much more relaxed at the end of the day then at the beginning. Persephone was sitting at the bar talking to her as she wiped down the bar with a rag. 

“Wait,” Eurydice stopped, laughing a little. “Hermes used to pull pranks on people?” 

“Oh for sure!” Persephone said, grinning. “He was the most annoying child you could think of! Our father had to scold him about it at least three times a week for years!” Eurydice laughed, unable to imagine Hermes as an annoying little kid. 

“Y’know, it was his idea to open this place,” Persephone said, smiling as she gestured around the bar. “He said he had finally had enough of traveling, wanted to settle somewhere for a while. I laughed in his face,” she admitted. “Told him the god of traveling couldn’t settle down.”

“What did he do?” Eurydice asked, hopping up on the bar, her rag completely forgotten. Persephone grinned and took another sip of her drink.

“He just smiled at me, told me that the goddess of spring couldn’t go to the underworld every year but here we are.” Eurydice laughed. 

“That sounds just like something he would say,” she said. Persephone nodded, smiling absently.

“He never lost his wit, I’ll say that. I know for sure the first couple of years here were hard for him. As much as he wanted a place to call home, it was his calling to be on the road. I think he only really started settling down when your boy and his mama came along. Did he ever tell you about that?” 

“Bits and pieces, but I never got the full story,” Eurydice answered.

“Well,” Persephone started. “I wasn’t there but I heard the story enough times from Hermes to know what happened pretty well. So one day this woman turns up and she’s holding this really tiny baby. They’re both cold and malnourished so Hermes took them in and gave them something to eat and a place to stay the night. That same night, Hermes and the woman stayed up talking and he learned that she escaped her abusive husband with their newborn baby and now she’s wandering from town to town looking for a stable job. Hermes offered her a job at the bar, she accepted, and the woman and her son stayed there for three years. Her and Hermes were best friends. Inseparable, it was almost comical. Sometimes I wish I’d written some of their conversations down,” Persephone looked a little sadly at the wall as if lost in thought. Anyway,” she said. Seeming to shake herself out of her reverie, “One winter the woman got sick. Really sick. So sick she stopped being able to get out of bed. Hermes cared for her the best that he could, but within three months she died. Well, that woman’s death tore Hermes apart. That’s the only time I’ve seen him cry in the millennia that I’ve known him for. But, instead of letting grief ruin him, he decided to care for her son instead. And, well, I’m sure you know what happened after that.” There was a moment of silence after Persephone had finished her story where the goddess pretended not to notice Eurydice wiping her eyes.

“That’s…” she started when her eyes were dry again. “Holy shit.” 

“I know,” Persephone said, nodding a little. The two lapsed into silence again, each thinking their own thoughts. 

“I think that boy turned out pretty well, don’t you?” Persephone said after some time, grinning. That made Eurydice laugh. 

“He used to get panic attacks, you know?” Seph said. “Really bad ones, especially when he was younger. We think it’s because of his mother dying when he was so young.”

“He never told me that,” Eurydice murmured, glancing absently at the ceiling. 

“He probably just didn’t want you to worry,” Persephone reasoned. “He hasn’t gotten them in years anyway, and certainly not since he met you.” Eurydice smiled a little, her eyes drifting up to the ceiling once again.

“You should get to bed, Songbird,” Persephone said, pushing her stool back. “It’s late. I can clean up don’t worry,” she added, holding up a hand as the young girl started to protest. 

“Thank you Persephone,” Eurydice said, giving her a grateful smile as she jumped down from the bar.

“G’night girl,” the goddess said, smiling back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm actually really proud of this one!


	9. Cup of tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Persephone and Eurydice have a nice cup of tea!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Persephone gently pushed open the door of Orpheus and Eurydice’s apartment, trying to make a little noise as possible. She seemed to have failed in her attempt to be quiet, however, because as soon as she shut the door behind her a tired-looking Eurydice came out of the bedroom wearing one of Orpheus’s old Bowie T-shirts and a fuzzy blanket.

“Hi,” she yawned, sitting down on the couch. “Did my worrywart husband send you up to check on me?” 

“Eurydice, you have Bronchitis,” Persephone sighed. “Even if he hadn’t asked me to check on you I would have anyway,” Eurydice simply let out a few hacking coughs as an answer. Persephone rolled her eyes, then opened her bag. “Here,” she handed Eurydice a small bottle. “I picked up more of that medicine you’ve been taking.”

“Thanks,” Eurydice said, putting the bottle down on the coffee table. “How are you doing, Seph? Anything new?” Persephone shot her a severe look.

“Stop changing the subject,” she said. “Do you want me to make you a cup of tea?”

“Are you going to give me a choice?” Eurydice asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nope!” Persephone said cheerfully over another bout of coughing. “You’re stuck with me taking care of you!” Eurydice narrowed her eyes but moved to sit at the table anyway. 

“Why are you so happy anyway?” She asked, yawning.

“I’m not happy, you’re just particularly grumpy,” Persephone answered, putting the kettle down on the stove. Eurydice muttered something incomprehensible and pulled the blanket tighter around her. Persephone just laughed and opened the cupboard. 

“Why do you only have peppermint tea in here?” Persephone demanded, turning to face Eurydice with her hands on her hips. Eurydice shrugged,

“I drink coffee.” She said by way of explanation. 

“You and your caffeine,” Persephone mumbled, turning back around. Eurydice grinned. They sat in a comfortable silence until the tea was ready. Persephone poured two mugs and sat down across from Eurydice, sipping her tea. Eurydice made a face as she took a sip.

“Did you put honey in this?” She asked. 

“Yep, it’s great for your throat,” Persephone answered, nodding as Eurydice coughed again.

“Why did you put so much of it in?” 

“I didn’t put in that much of it,” Persephone protested, taking a sip from Eurydice’s cup. “Oh shit,” she made a face. “That’s really sweet huh?” Eurydice nodded. Persephone sighed. “Well, let’s add tea to the list of things I can’t cook,” Eurydice’s laugh dissolved into a cough. 

“I’m sure dinners are fun during the winter,” she teased. Persephone stuck her tongue out. 

“You think he’s let me near the kitchen in the last century?” She joked. “Nope, I started a grease fire back in 1960 and that was the end of my cooking adventure.” Eurydice grinned, 

“Sounds about right.” Persephone laughed. 

“I’m the worst cook I know,” she said, rather proudly. Eurydice raised an eyebrow.

“You wanna bet ?” She asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I love Persephone and Eurydice's friendship so much. Come cry about Hadestown on Tumblr with me: @pansexualandscared


	10. Holiday fluff!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Orphydice fluff? Maybe with a touch of angst? Possibly holiday related?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It was late. Orpheus and Eurydice had just gotten home from working the closing shift at the bar. Now the two of them were curled up together on the couch, exhausted after a long day. Eurydice was dozing, but she opened her eyes when Orpheus said quietly,

“It’s the first night of Hanukkah.”

“Really?” She asked, raising her head  _ (I have no regrets! None!) _ . 

“Yeah,” he replied. “I didn’t remember until now. Mr. Hermes and I used to celebrate it every year until…” he left the sentence hanging. Eurydice felt a familiar wave of guilt rush over her. No matter how many times they talked about how they were both to blame, she sill felt solely responsible. After all, she was the one who had ultimately made the decision to leave. Everything that had happened after had been because of that. 

“Hey,” Orpheus said, jolting her out of her reverie. “You’re in your head again.”

“Was I?” Eurydice asked, “I didn’t notice sorry.” Orpheus shook his head,

“Don’t apologize,” he said. She smiled. 

“Hey, out of curiosity, do you have a menorah?” 

“Um, I think so,” he looked at her a little confused. “Why?” 

“Because it’s Hanukkah,” she said. His face broke into a smile and he sat up. 

“I think there’s one in the back of the closet,” he said, getting up and going into the bedroom. There was a loud series of bangs and crashes then Orpheus emerged holding a rather dusty brass Menorah. “Found it!” he said cheerfully. Eurydice smiled from where she was rooting through the cabinet trying to find a box of matches.  _ (No. Regrets.) _ . 

“I found candles but- oh! There they are!” She emerged from the cabinet holding a box of matches proudly above her head. Orpheus watched vaguely nervously as she jumped down from where she was standing on the counter and skipped over to where he was standing. “Ok, so I have no idea what I’m doing,” she said, handing him the matches. 

“Ok,” he said cheerfully. “So we put the candles into the menorah and then light the tall candle in the middle with the match. Then we use the already lit candle to light the other candles or in this case candle. Eurydice copied his instructions, trying not to let the wax drip onto her hands. When she was done, Orpheus sang the prayers, translating what they meant into English after each one. When he was done, Orpheus put his arm around Eurydice’s shoulders and they stood, leaning on each other, watching the candles burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I’m not going to lie this might be the third-worst thing I’ve written this year. I hope you liked it though?


	11. Swear Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a small thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Auntie Eurydice, can I ask you a question?” The six-year-old looked up at Eurydice from where she had been coloring under the bar. Eurydice tried not to laugh at the serious expression on the young girl’s face, despite her pigtails and the gap where her front teeth used to be. 

“Of course Phe, what’s on your mind?” She asked, lifting the small girl up and sitting her on top of the bar.

“What does fuck mean?” Phoenix asked, her face very grave. Whatever Eurydice had been expecting to come out of Phoenix’s mouth had not been that. She dropped the shot glass she had been cleaning in shock which earned her a look from Hermes as he went down to the cellar.

“Um, where did you hear that word, honey?” Eurydice asked, busying herself with cleaning up the glass on the floor so that Phoenix couldn’t see her face.

“Well,” Phoenix began. “I used to hear it all the time on the street an’ stuff but there was no one I could ask about it. Then I heard Auntie Seph use it so I asked her what it meant but she just laughed and said I should go talk to, well, she was a little drunk so I couldn’t tell if she said Mr. Hades or Mr. Hermes but I assumed she said Mr. Hades ‘cause they’re married an’ all. So I waited for two whole months ‘til I could ask Mr. Hades but he just told me to go talk to Uncle Orpheus-”

“Wait a second,” Eurydice interrupted. “Hades… Hades told you to talk to  _ Orpheus _ ?” 

“Uh-huh,” Phoenix nodded. “He was kinda laughin’ when he said it too.” Eurydice ran her hands over her face and nodded, gesturing for Phoenix to go on.

“Anyway, Uncle Orpheus just got this weird look on his face and told me to go talk to you so here I am!” She looked up at Eurydice again, clearly proud of her little adventure. Eurydice sighed and threw out the last of the glass shards that she had been sweeping up. 

“Well, fuck is a word that adults sometimes use when they’re feeling angry or they want to make someone remember something they said. It’s not a word that you should be using though ok? So I don’t want you to say it until you’re much older.” 

“Like thirteen?” Phoenix asked in a stage whisper. Eurydice bit back her laughter.

“Yeah,” she said. “Like thirteen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this girl with my whole entire heart. Come scream about Hadestown and Phoenix with me on Tumblr! @pansexualandscared


	12. Secret songbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's literally just all fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my secret songbird from like, four months ago that I forgot to post. Enjoy!

The first time she wanted to say it was in one of those sleepy moments late at night. It had been a long day working at the bar and now the young couple was curled up together in bed. Eurydice was wrapped up in Orpheus’s embrace, her head resting on his chest, listening to the soothing, steady beat of his heart. Orpheus’s head was resting on hers and she could feel his breath, which was oddly comforting, and for the first time in her life, she wanted to say it. She almost did as well. But it wasn’t the time and he wouldn’t have heard her and she didn’t know if she would be brave enough to say it again. So instead she mumbled an,

“I love you,” as she drifted off to sleep.

The second time she wanted to say it was on one of their days off. It was the first clear day after a week of rain and they were taking advantage of the nice weather by going for a walk. Orpheus was talking about how he was having trouble with the lyrics for the new song he was writing. Eurydice was pretending to understand what he was saying as she nodded along, mostly noticing how cute his eyebrows looked when they were all scrunched up and worried. She felt a rush of affection for him as he rambled on about time signatures and beats and such, and wondered again how on earth she got so lucky. She almost said it then, it almost burst out without her control but she managed to swallow her words and keep walking, unwilling to interrupt him for something she wasn’t brave enough to say. 

The third time she wanted to say it was when they were playing with Phoenix, a couple of days before spring arrived. Being a daughter of Demeter, Phoenix could always tell when the seasons were supposed to change. This was rather unfortunate because she would get extremely antsy around the time of the change. Her moods switched constantly and she was either bursting with energy or too tired to get out of bed. They were currently trying to teach Phoenix how to play Crazy 8s in order to keep her out of Hermes’s hair for a while. Orpheus was bent over Phoenix’s cards explaining to her which one she should play. Eurydice smiled as she watched the two, tall lanky Orpheus with his legs curled underneath him talking in a low conspiratorial voice to Phoenix whose head only just brushed his chin when they were sitting. The thought of children briefly danced through her mind, but she brushed it away. In order for that to happen, she had to be brave enough to say what was running through her head. 

“Eurydice?” Orpheus’s voice interrupted her thoughts. “You ok, love?” 

“Yeah,” she said smiling. “I’m all good.” They had plenty of time to talk later, right now she had a card game to win.

The fourth time she almost said it they were at the grocery store. They liked to turn grocery shopping into a game, splitting the list in half and seeing who could get their items first. Eurydice wasn’t really a fan of grocery shopping. It took too long and there were far too many brands for her to pick from. However, when it was turned into a game her competitive side came out and she enjoyed it much more. They had just met at the cash register, after a particularly competitive round. The supermarket had been rather empty that day which provided much more space for violently careening around corners and sprinting haphazardly down aisles to try and get the items they needed. It had been a close round with Eurydice winning by a hair, mostly because she wasn’t afraid to ride the cart like a skateboard, letting herself glide on the smooth floors. 

“I would have won if you didn’t cheat,” Orpheus teased as they waited in line. Eurydice let out a mock gasp and clapped a hand over her heart. 

“I didn’t cheat! You’re just slow!” Orpheus stuck his tongue out at her jokingly which made them both dissolve into giggles. As she was laughing, Eurydice realized how strange this would have seemed to her a year and a half ago. She would have never thought that she would be grocery shopping with the love of her life, but times change.

“I love you,” Orpheus said, still laughing. 

“I love you too,” she said, smiling. “Now hurry up we’re holding up the line.” As he pushed his cart forward, Eurydice felt the urge to finally just give in and say it. But it was the wrong time and the wrong place so she pushed the thoughts away again and stayed quiet. 

The fifth time she wanted to say it, they were curled up together on the couch. It had been another long day, and while they were both still awake, neither of them felt like talking at the moment. As the familiar urge resurfaced from wherever it had been hiding she attempted to push it away, mostly acting on instinct, but then stopped herself. What was she so afraid of? Why wouldn’t she stop being a coward and just say it? So, instead of ignoring what she had been repressing for so long, Eurydice took a deep breath, mustered up all her courage, and blurted out 

“Stay with me?”

“What?” Orpheus asked, looking down at her in surprise.

“Stay with me?” She repeated, pulling back a little in order to meet his eyes. His whole face softened.

“Of course,” he whispered. “Always. You know that.” She shook her head slightly and took his hand, clutching it in her own. His forehead wrinkled as he met her eyes looking equal parts worried and loving.

“I just- it’s not you, it’s me. I don’t- I’m not used to people staying. People are always leaving so I stopped trusting that people would stay-” she bit down on her lip to stop herself from rambling. Orpheus’s eyes filled with tears and he wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her close to him. Eurydice buried her face in his shoulder, trying not to cry and failing rather miserably. 

“Orpheus,” she choked, clinging onto him.

“Eurydice,” he answered, tears running down his face. “I’m never going to leave you again, I promise” She nodded, pulling him closer, trying to eliminate all the space from between them. They sat curled together crying for what felt like hours until Eurydice lifted her head from Orpheus’s shoulder and laughed a little bit. 

“Sorry, I don’t know why-”

“Nope,” Orpheus said, cutting her off. “Don’t apologize for this, love. This is in no way your fault.” Eurydice gave him a watery smile which he returned and let her head come to rest on his shoulder again.

“Well, you know what this means,” she said after a couple of minutes.

“Um, no. What?” He asked, looking at her worriedly.

“I’m going to be around to bug you for the rest of your life,” she said. He could hear a smile in her voice.

“Y’know, I think I’m ok with that,” Orpheus answered kissing her hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
